Love, Liar
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: "Me mentiste, eres un mentiroso" "No lo hice, yo te amo" Hinata, la niña fea de la escuela, siempre ha estado enamorada de Naruto, el chico popular y despistado. Él jamás la ha volteado a ver, ¿pero qué pasa cuando de un día para el otro él comienza a notar su presencia? ¿Es acaso un milagro o hay algo más? NaruHina y otras parejas. Comedia, romance, drama.
1. La Patito Feo

**¡Hola!**

 **No sé por qué, pero la verdad hace tiempo vengo con ganas de hacer algo nuevo. Como pueden haber notado en mi perfil, las personas que me seguían desde hace tiempo, he eliminado algunas historias. Quizá las vuelva a subir cuando tenga un final adecuado para ellas, pero no por ahora.**

 **Algunos me deben conocer y otros quizá no me hayan visto jamás en la vida, jajaja, bueno, pues Selene no está muerta, eso sí, es y difícil ahora el escribir como antes, pero esto es algo que me gusta hacer y esta una serie que amo y siempre amaré.**

 **Les traigo una nueva historia, aún no sé ni cómo la voy a terminar, pero espero que sea de su agrado. En este episodio apenas se hace una introducción a los personajes, espero que les llame la atención, sin más les dejo leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

—

—

—

 **Love, Liar I: La patito feo**

Todos en el patio corrían de un lado para el otro, algunos jugando fútbol y otros charlando, comiendo, o simplemente mirando a sus alrededores. Los chicos de la escuela siempre eran muy activos, la mayoría tenían sus grupos de amigos con quiénes pasar el rato, pero _ella_ siempre estaba sola.

Sentada en una banca muy apartada, la chica de larga cabellera negro azulada, piel clara y ojos perlados como la Luna, que usaba un gran y anticuado par de anteojos, comía calladamente un pedazo de pan dulce. No levantaba la mirada ni parecía querer moverse de ahí, y todos los que pasaban a su lado la ignoraban como si ella no existiese. Hinata Hyûga era la hija de un empresario exitoso, presidente de una de las más grandes compañías del país, pero ella era un cero a la izquierda al lado de las grandes hazañas de su padre.

Siempre había sido una jovencita tímida y recatada, demasiado introvertida, quién no se atrevía a acercarse a las personas por miedo a ser rechazada. Por eso siempre estaba sola, no tenía amigos y muy pocas veces cruzaba palabra con sus compañeros de clases. Para ellos, Hinata simplemente era un fantasma que se sentaba al final del salón y hacía todo lo que los profesores le pedían; una molesta don nadie.

De pronto, varios chicos pasaron frente a ella persiguiendo una pelota de soccer. Eran esos conocidos como los rompe corazones, los más populares del instituto, aquellos por los que todas las chicas babeaban.

Eran tres chicos con las más deseadas características que les hacían perfectos. Altos, atléticos, guapos. El más serio de ellos se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke. Poseía cabello negro azabache, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era clara y poseía una mirada penetrante y misteriosa. El segundo era Sabaku No Gaara, un chico pelirrojo de tez pálida, con unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos aguamarina, conocido por todas las chicas como el más frío y descorazonado de los tres. Y el último era llamado Uzumaki Naruto, tenía el cabello rubio y desordenado como un torbellino, con un par de ojos azules tan grandes y expresivos que podían atrapar a cualquiera, mientras que su piel era más bronceada. Él tenía un carácter muy alegre e hiperactivo, y a diferencia de sus dos amigos, no se le conocían muchas novias. Además de eso parecía sólo pensar en una chica del instituto, una joven llamada Haruno Sakura.

Mientras ellos pasaban corriendo, los perlados ojos de Hinata no hacían más que seguir a aquel rubio a dónde quiera que fuera. Desde el primer día que le había visto, no había podido ignorar su existencia como hacía con el resto de personas. Él era un ser tan luminoso, tan radiante y maravilloso, que simplemente le admiraba con vehemencia, o eso creyó al principio. Tras varios años de mirarle en silencio, siempre escondida de sus ojos azules, Hinata había descubierto que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de una simple admiración. Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no sería nada más que un amor platónico, que Uzumaki Naruto jamás le voltearía a ver, ni siquiera por un segundo.

—

—

—

La campana que anunciaba el término de las clases sonó. Hinata se acercó a su casillero a retirar sus zapatos y de reojo miró hacia donde se encontraban Naruto y sus amigos. Los tres chicos parecían enfrascados en un asunto sin importancia, pues sólo charlaban y reían casualmente. Hinata soltó una pequeña risita al ver como Naruto exclamaba en tono gracioso que se vengaría de las bromas de Sasuke, para después correr detrás del azabache llamándole escandalosamente, mientras Gaara se iba muy calmado tras ellos.

—Naruto-kun… –susurró débilmente.

—Oye, tú –escuchó una voz ruda y molesta, que la hizo dar un salto y sentir que se le apretaba el corazón. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo observar a un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, con dos marcas rojas pintadas sobre las mejillas y la mirada grosera e insultante. Utilizaba el uniforme de la escuela casi como si fuera un maleante, con la camisa medio abierta, las mangas recogidas hasta arriba y sin la corbata, además de tener un arete en la oreja izquierda.

Hinata le miró asustada, pues se trataba de Inuzuka Kiba, el montonero del instituto, el chico al que todos catalogaban de hampón, se decía incluso que tenía tratos con los yakuza. ¿Por qué le estaría hablando una persona así? ¿Acaso pensaba hacerle algo malo?

—Hey, te estoy hablando, ¿no piensas moverte para que pueda abrir mi casillero? –insistió Kiba, al ver que no obtenía respuesta de parte de la joven. Se acercó a ella intimidantemente y eso fue suficiente para que Hinata saliera corriendo, sin notar que dejaba caer algo al suelo en medio de su huida, cosa que para Kiba no pasó desapercibida.

Miró desconcertado el camino por el cual ella había huido, para luego recoger del suelo aquel objeto, que parecía ser un diario de vida.

—

—

—

Hinata corrió como una desquiciada hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela. Una vez ahí se permitió respirar agitadamente, para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas durante su carrera.

—Qué miedo… –susurró para sí.

—¡Hey, cuidado! –escuchó una voz muy conocida, que le hizo levantar la mirada casi al instante, pues se trataba de _él_. Cuando se alzó para ver qué pasaba, notó que un balón de soccer venía hacia ella, y éste le dio en plena cabeza, tirándole los anteojos al suelo.

—¡Acuh, eso duele! –se quejó, sobándose la zona afectada con mucho pesar.

—¡Lo siento! –le oyó decir, notando que venía corriendo hacia ella: era Naruto —. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, pues no era su intención dañar a esa chica. Al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que la conocía de alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar de dónde —. ¿Uh? ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes? –preguntó con curiosidad y algo confuso.

—¿Eh? Y-yo, b-bueno… –Hinata se sonrojó como un tomate y sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas. Esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que Uzumaki Naruto le dirigía la palabra. ¡Esto era impresionante!

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo! –exclamó Naruto con alegría —. ¡Tú estás en mi salón de clases! –aseguró —. Es la primera vez que te veo fuera de ahí, casi siempre estás sola en un rincón y por eso no sé nada de ti, casi no te reconocí.

Hinata lentamente levantó los ojos, clavando su tímida y dulce mirada en la de él, como si ese momento fuese eterno. Naruto observó con sorpresa los finos y delicados rasgos del rostro de esa joven, su pequeña nariz, su boca dulce y sonrosada, su piel lozana y blanca, y aquellos ojos tan perfectos.

—Tú eres Hyûga Hinata, ¿verdad? –aseveró el rubio, observando por primera vez aquellos fascinantes ojos de la muchacha, a quién sentía que también estaba viendo por primera vez en su vida —. Wow –dijo embelesado —. Tus ojos son geniales –soltó sin pensárselo demasiado, pues así era Naruto, alguien demasiado espontáneo, que siempre decía lo que quería o lo que estaba pensando.

Por su parte, Hinata pensó que iba a explotarle el pecho debido a las sensaciones tan abrumadoras que la envolvían.

—Ah… y-yo… d-debo irme –dijo antes de coger sus anteojos del suelo y salir corriendo una vez más, como si estuviese siendo perseguida por alguien.

Naruto no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto y regresó a su juego, no sin antes coger su balón. Aunque sinceramente, aquella extraña y sombría chica no era tan fea como él y todos pensaban.

—

—

—

—Te lo digo de verdad, tiene unos ojos increíbles –decía Naruto a Sasuke, quién sólo le miraba como si éste le estuviese contando una broma. Todos sabían perfectamente que aquella oscura y antisocial chica llamada Hinata, era tan fea como un ogro, era por eso que no se acercaba a nadie ni miraba a nadie a los ojos. Sus anteojos enormes y aterradores cubrían la fealdad que sus padres y Dios le habían dado, y no había forma de que eso fuese una mentira.

Hinata no tenía idea de que miles de rumores corrían a su alrededor, entre ellos que era adoptada, que era una hija ilegítima, e incluso que la cambiaron al nacer. Nadie entendía como una chica tan fea y poco agraciada podía tener la suerte de ser la hija de uno de los más acaudalados empresarios del país.

—Sí claro –bromeó Sasuke —. Con lo fea que está, algo bueno ha de tener –rió de medio lado, volteando a ver a la chica que ahora estaba estudiando muy concentrada.

Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, las palabras de Sasuke le habían molestado, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué. Volteó a mirar a Hinata de forma disimulada, ella estaba atenta a sus libros y ni siquiera se enteraba de la presencia de los demás, era una joven realmente extraña.

—Como sea –murmuró el rubio. En ese momento el profesor guía entró al salón y dio comienzo a la clase.

—

—

—

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, lo primero que hizo Hinata fue dirigirse hacia su casillero para guardar sus libros. Estaba en ello, cuando notó cierta tensión en el ambiente. Se volteó un poco asustada, dándose cuenta de que Kiba estaba justo a su lado y le observaba fijamente.

—Tapas mi casillero –dijo Kiba, el muchacho con aspecto de matón, sin apartar sus ojos de la delgada figura femenina ni por un instante. Hinata tembló de pies a cabeza, guardó todas sus cosas con la mayor rapidez que pudo y antes de salir pitando como el día anterior, hizo una corta reverencia, luego huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kiba le quedó mirando aún con aquella expresión intimidante, luego abrió su casillero y entonces notó que el extraño libro que el día anterior había dejado caer la chica se encontraba dentro de su casillero, pues él mismo lo había guardado ahí para dárselo después, pero lo había olvidado.

—Oh, es cierto… esta cosa… –murmuró, echándole un rápido vistazo. Lo tomó y lo puso dentro de su mochila; se lo daría más tarde cuando se cruzaran.

—

—

—

Hinata llegó hasta la cafetería, respirando agitada, mientras se sentaba sola en uno de los tantos lugares del enorme lugar.

—Qué susto… –decía para sí misma, sin poder evitar seguir algo temblorosa, pues le tenía mucho miedo a Kiba.

Después de descansar durante unos cortos minutos, se levantó para ir por su almuerzo, el que servían en la escuela, pues en casa jamás había tiempo para preparar algo, su padre trabajaba y su madre había fallecido cuando era pequeña, no le gustaba que las empleadas gastaran su tiempo en hacerle comida para llevar, así que prefería servirse lo que daban en la institución escolar.

En otro lado de la cafetería, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara se encontraban comiendo y charlando como era su costumbre.

—No hay chica en esta escuela que se me resista –dijo Sasuke con arrogancia. A pesar de que a él no le interesaba el amor, sí le gustaba mucho jugar con las mujeres, era uno de sus mayores pasatiempos aparte de estar siempre intentando alcanzar a su hermano mayor en todo.

—¡Sueña, Sasuke! –exclamó Naruto al oírle—. Mi Sakura-chan jamás te haría caso.

—¿Sakura? —mencionó Sasuke, dejando escapar una sonrisa ladina—. Ella se me declaró el Viernes, me escribió una carta de amor y me la dio detrás del gimnasio de la escuela –confesó con total arrogancia, notando la expresión de enfado que aparecía en el rostro de Naruto, lo cual le satisfacía, pues le encantaba ser siempre el mejor en todo.

—¡Mientes! –el rubio no creía lo que escuchaba. Sakura era sin duda la más popular del instituto, junto a su mejor amiga Ino eran ese par de chicas por las cuáles todos babeaban, bonitas, inteligentes y populares. Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura desde que podía recordar, pero la jovencita de cabellera rosada siempre le rechazaba, estaba claro que ella moría por Sasuke, aunque el moreno jamás le había dado esperanza alguna, de hecho Sakura era casi la única chica bonita con la que Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de tener algo.

—Es en serio, yo los vi –comentó Gaara, quién parecía bastante aburrido con todo aquello. Observó que la expresión de Naruto se deformaba de rabia, por un momento creyó que éste golpearía a Sasuke, pero en su lugar el rubio sólo volvió a su asiento.

—Sakura-chan… –soltó un hondo suspiro, algo deprimido. No podía entender por qué la rosada no lo volteaba a ver, ¿tan grandioso era Sasuke?

—No te pongas así, sabes que Sakura no me interesa –le dijo Sasuke, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto en cuestión—. Es más, incluso podría ayudarte con ella y así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, me deshago de ella y tú dejas de dar lástima.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —por un momento los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron de sólo pensar que quizá Sasuke le ayudaría con Sakura y entonces, de alguna mágica forma, ella por fin le daría una oportunidad.

—Claro que lo digo en serio —contestó Sasuke—, pero obviamente no será gratis.

Gaara rodó los ojos al escuchar hablar a su amigo. Sasuke siempre con sus cosas.

—Ah, Sasuke, sabes que no tengo dinero –le dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño mientras que abultaba los labios ligeramente, intentando de esa forma convencer a su amigo.

Justo en ese momento Hinata iba pasando de regreso a su mesa, llevando en las manos su almuerzo. Todo habría ido bien de no ser porque un chico que comía en la mesa contigua dejó caer al piso una cáscara de banana. Los enormes anteojos de Hinata no le permitieron ver aquel obstáculo en su camino y sin más remedio se resbaló. Su bandeja de comida prácticamente voló por los aires, yendo a parar directo a la cabeza de Sasuke.

La joven apenas y había logrado ponerse de pie, para ver horrorizada como toda su comida estaba embarrada encima del Uchiha, el cual la miraba con el peor de los sentimientos de odio.

—Y-yo, l-lo siento… –intentó disculparse, asustada, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha iba a matarla?

¿Por qué sería que ella había nacido con tan mala suerte?

—

—

—

 **Y chan chan chan, aquí acaba el primer episodio. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar más adelante? ¿Creen que Sasuke se vengue de Hinata? CofCof. ¿Hará Naruto algo al respecto o estará de tarugo detrás de Sakura? ¿Qué personajes o tramas les gustaría ver en la historia? Acepto idea y sugerencias porque este fanfic quiero hacerlo como un regalo a todos los que han esperado mucho tiempo por mí.**

 **¡Selene los ama! No olviden eso. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Y antes de que me pregunten, estoy haciendo continuación de los demás fanfics, sí, ahora sí es verdad, jajaja.**

 **Good Bye.**


	2. Kiba

**Love, Liar II: Kiba**

Él siempre estaba solo, pues la gente de ese lugar en definitiva no era de su estilo. Todos los que estudiaban allí no eran más que niñitos ricos, hijos de políticos y gente que sólo gastaba dinero. Él no era distinto, sus padres también tenían dinero, pero no siempre fue así, no siempre tuvieron para gastar a su antojo y era justamente eso lo que le hacía tener los pies sobre la tierra, a diferencia de todos sus compañeros de escuela.

Kiba era extraño para el resto de estudiantes, demasiado intimidante, tenía una mirada salvaje y grosera, parecía que golpearía a quién le hiciera enfadar, por lo que todos se andaban con cuidado frente a él. Era bien sabido que le gustaba meterse en problemas, que peleaba con gente después de la escuela y que incluso estaba metido en líos de alcohol y drogas. Sí, era la oveja negra, el problemático con quién nadie quería estar. Por supuesto, lo del alcohol y las drogas no eran más que rumores infundados, ni siquiera lo de las peleas eran tan cierto, pues si bien peleaba de vez en cuando, era sólo cuando le atacaban chicos de otras escuelas, también llevados por los rumores estúpidos acerca de su persona.

—Carajo –murmuró el castaño, mientras trataba de limpiar la mancha de sangre que empañaba su blanca camisa de la escuela. Estaba frente al espejo del baño, luego de haber llegado tarde a clases, pues un grupo de idiotas le habían detenido afuera para retarlo a una pelea. Eran cuatro tipos contra él solo, pero pudo contra todos sin recibir un rasguño, lo malo era que los otros sí habían sangrado.

Con un poco de agua, lavó lo mejor que pudo la mancha y se puso el saco del uniforme encima, tratando de disimular un poco lo que quedaba.

Salió del baño tras ver la hora. _Diablos._ Nuevamente le darían un reporte a sus padres por haber llegado tarde, incluso si no era su culpa, nada ganaba con explicar. Iba concentrado intentando acomodar su saco, cuando sin querer chocó contra algo, o más específicamente alguien.

La muchachita chilló escandalosamente al caer al suelo, golpeándose el trasero duramente contra el mismo. Cuando Kiba la observó, descubrió que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, aquella extraña muchacha de la que todos hablaban pestes, a pesar de que ella no era capaz de romper ni un plato. En el fondo ambos eran parecidos, los rumores sobre ellos adornaban la escuela, pero a diferencia de Hinata, él sí estaba enterado de todo lo que se decía sobre su persona, mientras la chica parecía ignorar que era el blanco favorito de las burlas de la mayoría.

—Ah, eso dolió… –dijo Hinata, sobándose la zona en donde se había golpeado.

—Deberías fijarte por dónde vas –le advirtió Kiba, sólo entonces la muchacha le miró. Se sonrojó como un tomate, antes de ponerse de pie casi corriendo para luego hacerle una reverencia y huir como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kiba no pudo evitar reír levemente, Hinata era muy graciosa, no era la primera vez que se la topaba y ella siempre le huía como si la fuese a golpear. Era normal que se dejara llevar por lo que decían de él, como todo el mundo, pero eso no le quitaba el actuar de forma tan desgarbada y divertida.

Ese día era tal y como todos, lo supo apenas llegó a su salón de clases y todos le miraban de forma hostil y despectiva, siempre era así, sin importar la hora, el lugar, cada vez alguien le veía con esa expresión de fastidio en el rostro; estaba más que acostumbrado.

Kiba se sentó sin decir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se molestó en explicar por qué venía llegando tan tarde. Miró hacia su costado y vio a Hinata, con la cabeza casi enterrada en su libro de matemáticas, al parecer había llegado un poco antes que él y aún seguía nerviosa por su anterior encuentro en el pasillo, pues por unos segundos ella volteó a verle, se mostró asustada y volvió a enterrar su rostro en las páginas de aquel gordo libro.

El chico de cabellos castaños suspiró. Otro día aburrido.

—

—

—

Un nuevo día llegaba, esta vez sí había logrado llegar temprano a clases, al menos no volverían a pasarle un reporte por tonterías como esas. Kiba se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón, mientras buscaba la llave de su casillero. Cuando llegó a éste, notó como la nerd de Hinata Hyuga le tapaba el paso, así que no le quedó de otra que hablar con ella. No le gustaba dirigirle la palabra a los demás, menos a una chica boba como esa, es que ella era tan rara que le exasperaba.

—Oye, apártate, cubres mi casillero –dijo el muchacho, a lo que Hinata le observó, se puso nerviosa como siempre hacía y luego salió corriendo — _como siempre—_ fue lo que pensó Kiba, ¿acaso podía haber alguien más rara en el mundo?

A partir de ese día fue bastante común, Hinata siempre, sin querer —o tal vez a propósito— cubría el paso hacia su casillero, sobre todo en las mañanas. Sin darse cuenta, Kiba llegaba a la misma hora al lugar sólo para ver si ella estaba ahí, cubriendo el paso, con su cara de niña boba. Le molestaba que huyera de él cada vez que le hablaba, prácticamente no conocía más palabras de ella que no fuesen el típico "lo siento". ¿Acaso esa boba no sabía decir otra cosa?

Lo raro comenzó cuando, sin saber por qué, Kiba siempre la miraba en el salón de clases. Podía prestar nula atención a lo que sea que decían sus profesores, pero siempre, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Hinata. Era una niña muy fea, usaba esa ropa que parecía de abuela, incluso hacía parecer el uniforme escolar como el de una señora de cuarenta. Sus enormes anteojos no dejaban ver su rostro, a pesar de que su piel era muy blanca y lucía bastante suave.

Hinata era muy inteligente, siempre sacaba diez en los exámenes, era muy buena en casi todo, excepto por deportes, era malísima en ello. Kiba se reía internamente cada vez que Hinata intentaba realizar alguna maniobra que Guy-sensei ordenaba. Ella solía caerse, golpearse las rodillas o tropezar debido a sus anteojos gigantes. Kiba siempre pensó que ella no los necesitaba, pues la chica parecía ver peor con los anteojos puestos a como lo haría sin ellos.

Ese día en clase de deportes, ella intentó dar un salto sobre el caballete, pero se cayó al duro suelo y se golpeó en la mano. Por suerte usaba pantalones largos, sino también habría roto su rodilla. Kiba se sorprendió al ver la sangre en una de las manos de Hinata, pero no hizo nada, ni siquiera se movió mientras todo el resto del salón se reía de ella. Claro, era obvio que ninguno le ayudaría, todos eran unos estúpidos que sólo pensaban en sí mismos, ¿por qué ayudar al más débil cuando puedes reírte de él?

Aquello verdaderamente le molestó, empuñó sus manos con desagrado y por un momento pensó en que quizá debía ayudarla, así que dio un paso hacia ella, pero entonces el profesor fue donde su alumna y le ayudó a levantarse, también la envió a la enfermería para que curasen su mano. Fue entonces que Kiba notó que los anteojos de Hinata estaban tirados en el suelo, como ella ya se había ido, los cogió y se escabulló con cautela de la clase.

—Soy tan tonta… –escuchó a la chica quejarse cuando se acercó a la enfermería, luego oyó algunos gemidos de dolor. Al asomarse, pudo darse cuenta de que la estaban curando y ella estaba llorando.

Era la primera vez que miraba su rostro sin aquellos anteojos y rayos, ¿en serio esa tonta era tan bonita? ¿Acaso era algún truco de magia?

—No llores, no es nada serio –le decía la enfermera, tratando de calmar a la morena que parecía un río de lágrimas. Claro, ella no lloraba por la herida, sino por la vergüenza de haber hecho el ridículo frente a todos sus compañeros.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y entonces sonrió, era tan dulce que no quería preocupar a la enfermera con sus berrinches, así que quiso demostrarle que estaba bien. Kiba sintió una extraña punzada cuando vio a esa chica sonreír.

Cuando Hinata salió de la enfermería, sus anteojos estaban junto a la puerta. Se preguntó qué hacían éstos ahí, pero no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto.

—

—

—

El grupillo de los populares era en verdad molesto, sobre todo el idiota de Sasuke, pero sin duda Naruto era el peor de todos. Aún recordaba cuando el rubio le llamó "perro rabioso y pulgoso", habían peleado afuera de la escuela por algo que no recordaba y desde entonces, no podía ver al tarado ese.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en el comedor de la escuela, cuando Kiba pasó por ahí.

—Huele a perro mojado, qué asco –dijo Sasuke, el engreído de Uchiha que siempre trataba de provocarlo.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a control de animales? –esta vez fue Naruto, el cual soltó una enorme carcajada ante su propio "chiste". Sasuke sólo sonrió de medio lado y Gaara, él como siempre no puso expresión alguna. A veces pensaba que ese chico era un pedazo de hielo o algo por el estilo.

Kiba trató de ignorarlos, sí, pero el estúpido rubio no le dejaría hacerlo. Se paró frente a él y aplaudió.

—¡Kiba, amigo! —le llamó. Inuzuka frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué carajo quieres, Uzumaki?

Naruto se rió, le gustaba molestar a ese chico, era divertido.

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! Vamos, seamos amigos –le decía en tono burlón, pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro del castaño, cosa que enfureció al chico. Apartó a Naruto con brusquedad y le miró de mala gana.

—No me molestes, imbécil, te romperé la cara de niño bonito.

—Oh, qué genio… –el rubio volvió a sonreír, no estaba asustado, él era muy bueno peleando, sabía que podía vencer a Kiba, por eso le gustaba provocarlo. No siempre había sido así, antes solía ser el blanco de burlas y eso le había convertido en un chico vacío.

—Apártate –Kiba empujó a Naruto hacia un lado, pasándolo de largo. Entonces se fijó en que alguien lo miraba, desvió un poco su vista y ahí estaba ella, era Hinata, traía sus anteojos enormes puestos, pero podía notar el miedo en sus ojos.

Hinata le tenía miedo a él y por algún motivo eso le molestaba.

—

—

—

Ese día parecía normal, como todos. La misma gente de siempre, los mismos idiotas creyéndose populares, todo igual, nada cambiaba.

Durante la hora del almuerzo volvió a encontrarse con Hinata en los casilleros, fue lo mismo de siempre, le habló y ella huyó. Recordó entonces que tenía algo de ella, lo había dejado caer el día anterior y aún estaba guardado entre sus cosas. Como sabía que si le hablaba, ella probablemente huiría, lo dejó ahí, cuando se encontraran buscaría la forma de dárselo.

Decidió ir a comer algo. No le gustaba pasarse por el casino de la escuela, siempre estaban los idiotas de Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara ahí, llamando la atención, era tan molesto. Pero ese día tenía muchísima hambre, necesitaba saciarse y que su estómago dejara de rugir como un león. Todo habría estado en orden de no ser porque cuando llegó, vio algo que no le gustó nada.

El colegio entero estaba conmocionado al ver como Hinata Hyuga, la niña rara, oscura y nerd de la escuela, había embarrado de comida a Uchiha Sasuke, el más popular de todos.

El Uchiha miraba a la Hyuga como si la fuese a matar, ella estaba aterrada.

—¿Cómo te atreves, estúpida? –Sasuke alzó la voz, sus ojos parecían rojos de la ira. Hinata estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Voy a matarte, Hyuga…

—P-por favor, lo lamento, no fue mi intención –la chica se disculpaba en vano, era obvio que Uchiha no la dejaría ir con facilidad. Había sido ofendido frente a media escuela y eso le saldría caro a la pobre chica, que sólo pecaba de ser torpe.

—¿Lo sientes? –Sasuke habló, tomó un pañuelo de la mesa y se limpió un poco el rostro—. Perfecto, si de verdad lo sientes, entonces arrodíllate y pídeme perdón.

Hinata le miró, asustada, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué hacer.

¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que se pusiera de rodillas ahí, frente a todos los que estaban en el comedor de la escuela? ¡Él estaba loco!

—¡Sasuke! –la voz de Naruto distrajo a la chica, éste se había puesto de pie y parecía molesto, pero una sola mirada del Uchiha bastó para callarlo.

—¿Qué esperas? –Sasuke volvió su mirada a Hinata, la cual estaba paralizada del miedo, de la angustia y de la vergüenza.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero lentamente las iba flexionando, estaba a punto de arrodillarse frente a Sasuke Uchiha y frente a todos los que estaban ahí, expectantes, deseando reírse de ella; sin embargo, antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, alguien le cogió del brazo. Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver que se trataba de Kiba.

—Te estaba buscando, tengo algo que darte –le dijo el castaño y, como si nada, la jaló lejos del lugar, frente a la mirada atónita de todos, incluida la de Sasuke Uchiha.

—

—

—

—¡Qué tonta! –exclamó el Inuzuka, soltando a Hinata frente a los casilleros, al mismo tiempo que ésta se sobaba el brazo, el castaño la había agarrado muy fuerte—. ¿De verdad ibas a hacerle caso a Uchiha? ¿Es que no tienes dignidad? ¡Claro! Era de esperarse, una chica boba como tú, ¿qué se puede hacer?

—B-basta… –la voz de Hinata apenas se oía, parecía no ser capaz de alzarla.

—De verdad tú eres tonta –Kiba continuaba—. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te humillen de ese modo? ¿Nadie te enseño a defenderte? ¡Eres muy sumisa!

—¡Ya basta! –esta vez, la voz de Hinata se oyó fuerte y clara, dejando callado a Kiba, sorprendido porque la boba de Hinata le había gritado—. ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¿Acaso piensas que es divertido ser la burla de la escuela? ¡A ti nada te importa! ¿Qué puedes saber tú? –la chica de cabello negro comenzó a llorar, lloraba a todo pulmón. Por suerte no había nadie a parte de ellos dos a esa hora en aquel lugar, así que nadie más lo supo.

Kiba no sabía que decirle, era verdad, a él no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, pero Hinata era una chica. Ella siempre estaba sonriendo, a pesar de que le trataban mal, de que todos se reían de ella, aun así intentaba hacer como si no le afectara, pero un día iba a explotar y era obvio que ese llanto era la muestra de que la pobre no aguantaba más.

—No llores, Hinata… –trató de consolarla, no sabía que decirle, no era bueno con las palabras, mucho menos si éstas iban dirigidas a una chica—. Está bien, no todos pueden ser fuertes, es difícil, pero no te dejes vencer por ellos.

Hinata no le decía nada, sólo lloraba. Se sentó en el piso y continuó llorando. Kiba se sentó a su lado sin volver a hablar, sólo oyéndola llorar durante varios minutos, hasta que de pronto ella se detuvo.

—Kiba-kun… –le llamó, a lo cual, el chico le prestó atención—. Muchas, muchas gracias por ayudarme ahí.

Hinata se quitó los anteojos y le enseñó su sonrisa, entonces Kiba sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían. ¿Qué rayos se supone que significaba eso?

—¿Ayudarte? No, no –trató de cambiar de tema, mirando a otro lado—. Yo sólo tengo algo que darte —se excusó, Hinata comenzó a reír nuevamente, aún las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, pero se veía linda.

—Está bien, Kiba-kun…

La chica no dijo nada más, él tampoco, sólo se quedaron ahí sentados hasta que el timbre sonó.

De algún extraño modo se habían hecho amigos.

—

—

—

Continuara…

 _El rubio frunció el ceño cuando su amigo dijo la condición para ayudarle a conquistar a la chica que le gustaba. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?_

— _¡Sasuke! No, no quiero, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? –el rubio se notaba furioso, pero Sasuke, por otro lado, lucía divertido, aquello iba a ser interesante de ver, sin duda alguna._

— _Eres tú quién necesita mi ayuda, ¿no? Haz lo que te digo, Naruto. Conquista a Hinata y búrlate de ella._

 _Naruto se cruzó de brazos, soltó un suspiro y finalmente, asintió con la cabeza._

— _Lo haré, lo juro._

Siguiente episodio: Naruto.

…..

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sí, sí, estoy viva, aunque no lo crean. Jajajaja.**

 **Últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada, no sé de dónde saqué tiempo para esto, pero lo hice, es un milagro. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque esta historia se viene con todo, lo prometo. Por otro lado, no sé cuándo pueda seguir con mis historias pendientes, pero haré lo posible. Perdí el hilo de la mayoría de ellas y sé que sería una lástima dejarlas ahí, así que busco inspiración para continuarlas. Hasta entonces, por favor tengan paciencia conmigo.**

 **Por cierto, ¿les está gustando la historia? Como pueden ver (y si se acuerdan) es un poco diferente de lo que suelo hacer. Ya saben, siempre escribo sobre muchas parejas en un solo capítulo, pero estoy probando una narración diferente, más centrada en los personajes. El próximo le toca a Naruto así que vamos a ver cómo nos va.**

 **¡Los quiero!**

 **Selene is off.**


	3. Naruto

**Love, Liar III: Naruto**

— _Miren ahí, es aquel marginado que perdió a sus padres…_

— _¡No tiene padres, es un huérfano!_

— _Shh, calla, podría oírnos._

 _El pequeño niño miró hacia donde esos dos chicos se encontraban, susurrando cosas sobre él, como si su desgracia no fuese suficiente para sentirse la peor basura del universo. Apenas tenía siete años cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, él era un niño, pero entendía que nunca volvería a verlos y dolía, dolía como nadie tenía idea._

— _¡Cállense, idiotas! –exclamó, arrojando un montón de bolas de nieve a esos dos imprudentes, que obviamente no conocían el dolor de estar completamente solo en el mundo._

 _Los dos chiquillos salieron corriendo y gritando, quejándose de que habían sido golpeados injustamente por ese niño salvaje, cuando ambos sabían muy bien el error que habían cometido._

— _Naruto… –el pequeño rubio, con los ojos aguados en lágrimas, volteó para encontrarse un rostro conocido, se trataba de su padrino, Jiraiya. El pequeño sólo le abrazó, dejando que toda su rabia y dolor saliera en forma de lágrimas y sollozos; quizá no estaba solo del todo, pero nada volvería a ser lo mismo otra vez._

—¡Hey, Naruto! –escuchó la voz de Sasuke, que le llamaba con cierta impaciencia, odiaba que la gente se quedara en ese estado inanimado cuando él les trataba de decir algo importante—. ¿Estás oyendo, idiota? –Sasuke, sin delicadeza alguna, le arrojó una bola de papel a la cabeza, provocando que el rubio por fin le prestara atención.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa? Tarado –le reclamó por el golpe, entonces se quedó tranquilo al ver la mirada de odio de su amigo, sentía el sudor frío recorrer su frente—. Eh, ¿qué hice ahora?

Sasuke bufó.

—Hasta que al fin reaccionas, idiota, tenemos que hablar de algo –Sasuke, a pesar de estar bastante molesto, no subía demasiado la voz, puesto que se encontraban en el salón de clases y no quería llamar la atención.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente en la cafetería de la escuela con la indeseable Hinata Hyuga, parecía que todos ya lo habían olvidado (y es que nadie se podía burlar de Sasuke, puesto que la mayoría le tenían miedo); sin embargo, el Uchiha era el único que aún no olvidaba el incidente, es más, estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto. Una venganza que la pobre e ilusa muchacha ni siquiera iba a ver venir.

—¿Ahora? –Naruto arqueó una ceja, escondiendo rápidamente su rostro entre las páginas del libro de matemáticas cuando el profesor Kakashi exclamó un fuerte "shh"—. No parece ser el mejor momento –susurró el rubio, a lo que su amigo, muy a su pesar, asintió.

—Esperemos al receso –dijo sin más.

Todo el resto de la clase, ambos pusieron la mayor atención posible.

—

—

—

El patio de la escuela era un lugar sumamente amplio, estaba lleno de estancias donde poder pasar el rato, entre árboles con una enorme sombra y pasto fresco, también había varios asientos y mesas, como si se tratara de la parte de afuera de una cafetería. Por la parte de atrás se encontraban las canchas, el gimnasio y la piscina, todo perfectamente ubicado y realmente grande, y es que la escuela gozaba de las generosas donaciones de la familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuga, las dos familias más ricas de la zona.

Hinata, quién era la hija del mayor benefactor de la escuela, sin embargo, siempre pasaba desapercibida.

Sasuke, por otro lado, era todo lo contrario. Como el hijo de uno de los benefactores, prácticamente sentía que la escuela le pertenecía y hacía lo que quería. Quizá por esa razón era que Naruto había comenzado a ser su amigo, de ese modo no se sentía como un marginado, como un pobre chico huérfano sin nada más que dinero. Podía recordar que cuando era pequeño y perdió a sus padres, todo el mundo le trataba de ese modo, sobre todo los niños de su edad, eran crueles y despiadados, no entendían su sufrimiento, todos excepto Sasuke.

Por difícil que pareciera creerlo, Sasuke había sido el único que en ese tiempo le tendió la mano, quizá porque él también entendía ese dolor al haber perdido a su madre a temprana edad, quizá por eso Sasuke fue la única persona que le brindó esa comprensión y apoyo que tanto necesitaba, por eso se había vuelto su mejor amigo y por eso, haría lo que fuera por él.

—¿De qué querías hablar? –le preguntó Naruto, cuando ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas del patio, bebiendo una soda.

—Necesito tu ayuda con algo –Sasuke le respondió, pero en ese momento, ambos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de una muchacha.

La joven, de larga cabellera rosada y ojos color esmeralda, se acercó a su mesa con una brillante sonrisa. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron al verla aparecer, mientras los de Sasuke se mostraron fastidiados.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! –la chica pareció ignorar totalmente la presencia del rubio.

—Sakura –fue todo lo que Sasuke respondió, en un saludo frío y seco, típico de él.

—Hola, Sakura-chan –Naruto le saludó con su enorme y brillante sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente, como si acabase de ver a una diosa frente a sus ojos. Su corazón se encogía tan sólo con verla de lejos, y es que Naruto Uzumaki estaba completamente enamorado de esa joven, quién parecía no tener ojos para nadie más que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ah, sí, hola –Sakura apenas y lo miró cuando le respondió el saludo, sólo volteando a ver nuevamente a Sasuke—. Sasuke-kun, haré una fiesta este fin de semana en mi casa, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir, ¿sí? ¡Di que sí! –la rosada se pegó al brazo del fastidiado Uchiha, quién sólo deseaba que ésta se fuera para poder hablar.

—Sí, sí, iré, ahora déjame, tengo que hablar con Naruto –le respondió, sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento, mientras que Sakura sonreía de manera radiante.

Naruto se puso de pie de forma escandalosa.

—¡¿Y yo, Sakura-chan?! –preguntó, apuntándose a sí mismo con su dedo índice.

Haruno Sakura le miró nuevamente, estaba tan feliz de que Sasuke vendría, que no le importó el berrinche de Naruto, ella generalmente siempre se enojaba con el rubio debido a su imprudente forma de ser y a lo insistente que era en querer salir con ella.

—También puedes venir, incluso puedes traer a una cita, si quieres –después de responder, la chica se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas.

Naruto estaba contento, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero repentinamente soltó un suspiro.

—Ah, si sólo Sakura-chan me hiciera caso y dejara de pensar en ti… –murmuró, desanimado.

—De eso iba a hablarte, la verdad es que estoy harto de que Sakura sólo se fije en mí, y tengo una idea que puede servir para que te haga caso, pero primero, tú tienes que hacer algo por mí.

Naruto volvió a entusiasmarse con las palabras del Uchiha, a estas alturas, él pensaba que su amigo era bipolar o algo por el estilo.

—¡Dime qué es!

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, susurrando su plan al oído de éste, mientras sonreía en forma malévola.

El rubio frunció el ceño cuando su amigo dijo la condición para ayudarle a conquistar a la chica que le gustaba. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

—¡Sasuke! No, no quiero, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? –el rubio se notaba furioso, pero Sasuke, por otro lado, lucía divertido, aquello iba a ser interesante de ver, sin duda alguna.

—Eres tú quién necesita mi ayuda, ¿no? Haz lo que te digo, Naruto. Conquista a Hinata y búrlate de ella.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, soltó un suspiro y finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré, lo juro.

—

—

—

No es que realmente tuviese algo en contra de Hinata Hyuga, es más, le parecía una persona agradable, a pesar de ser algo rara y oscura, pero Naruto pensaba que, si de verdad hacía lo que Sasuke le pedía, cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que, efectivamente, su amigo le ayudara a conquistar a la chica que le gustaba.

— _¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer primero? –cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sasuke._

 _Ambos jóvenes entonces vieron a unos metros de ellos como la Hyuga caminaba, pasándolos de largo. Miraba al piso y lucía patéticamente amargada, sola y triste. Naruto pensó en ese instante que ella se parecía un poco a él cuando era niño._

— _Invítala a la fiesta de Sakura –le recomendó el Uchiha._

— _¡¿Qué?! –Naruto se levantó del asiento sobresaltado, pero cuando un par de estudiantes voltearon a verlo, se sentó nuevamente como si no hubiese pasado nada—. Sasuke, planeaba llegar ahí solo para poder conquistar a Sakura-chan._

 _Sasuke suspiró._

— _No seas idiota, Naruto, ¿acaso no sabes nada de chicas? Entre más atención les prestas, menos caso te harán –Sasuke hablaba como todo un experto, así que Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse en dónde su amigo había aprendido esas cosas, puesto que no le conocía novias ni nada—. Si vas con una chica que es inferior a ella, seguramente Sakura se sentirá ofendida, es el primer paso para que comience a verte más._

— _Puede que tengas razón… –dijo el rubio, pensativo._

Ahora mismo se encontraba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y no podía mirar al frente. Hinata Hyuga estaba guardando las cosas en su casillero y parecía muy concentrada en ello, él planeaba acercarse e invitarla a la fiesta de Sakura. Hinata no era una joven hermosa, pero a Naruto le daban nervios, precisamente por el plan de Sasuke.

Miró al frente una vez más, estaba planeando avanzar, cuando de pronto vio a Inuzuka Kiba acercarse. Naruto se quedó en su puesto.

—Hinata –Kiba llamó a la joven, la cual no tardó en dedicarle una sonrisa como saludo. Desde que ella le había salvado de Uchiha, se sentía mucho más a gusto a su lado. Podía ser que Kiba tuviese toda la pinta de un matón, pero realmente era un buen chico y Hinata por fin se había dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Kiba-kun? –le preguntó la chica.

Kiba metió la mano en su mochila, rebuscó algo dentro y cuando por fin lo encontró, se lo ofreció a Hinata. Era el diario de vida que ella había perdido hace unos días y que él había ofrecido devolverle cuando le salvó de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Me costó un poco encontrarlo, mi cuarto es un desastre –el chico sonrió levemente—. No lo leí, lo juro.

Hinata suavemente acercó sus manos para tomar entre ellas su diario. Durante un segundo, su blanca piel acarició la piel más morena, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, que tan sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y alejar su mano como si hubiese tocado fuego.

—Oh, lo siento –murmuró la Hyuga—. Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun, creí que no lo encontraría –ella nuevamente le sonrió, acto suficiente para que las mejillas de Kiba se tornaran del color del semáforo.

A los lejos, Naruto observó toda la escena. Fijó su azulada mirada en el pequeño libro que Kiba le había entregado a Hinata y pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de un diario de vida. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, la idea vino a su mente por sí sola. Si todo lo que debía hacer era humillar a Hinata, ¿no sería bueno conseguir aquel diario? Leerlo, conocer todos sus secretos, sólo para después usarlos contra ella.

— _Ah, Naruto, a veces eres muy listo_ –pensó para sí mismo, con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Se alejó, por ahora no se iba a acercar a Hinata, no con Kiba cerca, podría sospechar, aquel perro no era para nada idiota. La abordaría cuando estuviera sola.

—

—

—

Después de que las clases terminaron, Hinata se dispuso a guardar todas sus cosas en su bolso, estaba en ello cuando un lápiz cayó cerca de su persona. Miró como el objeto alargado rodaba por el piso, entonces un pie apareció justo al lado y cuando ella alzó su mirada, se encontró con dos enormes ojos azules.

—Lo lamento, se me cayó esto –le dijo Naruto, pero Hinata estaba sin habla, siempre que tenía cerca a ese chico se sentía igual. El rubio, por su parte, no lo notó y sólo siguió hablando—. Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras se agachaba a recoger su lápiz—. No entiendo mucho sobre la clase de hoy, tú eres la mejor del salón en matemáticas, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—¿Y-yo? –Hinata parpadeó un par de veces a través de sus enormes anteojos de cristal, estaba sorprendida, primero porque Naruto le estaba hablando y segundo, porque le había pedido que le ayudara en algo. No sabía que decirle, obviamente le fascinaba la idea de estar cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo le daba mucho miedo, demasiado miedo. ¿Cómo se iba a comportar como una persona normal estando frente al chico que le gustaba tanto?

Naruto juntó las palmas de sus manos, a modo de súplica.

—¡Por favor! –exclamó—. De verdad lo necesito, soy demasiado bobo y no quiero reprobar el examen de final de mes, ¿sí? ¡Prometo que no seré un estorbo!

Ella tan sólo bajó la mirada, confundida y un poco sonrojada. Tímidamente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, N-Naruto-kun –le respondió, terminando de guardar sus cosas para después ponerse de pie, sin mirar a Naruto a los ojos, le ponía muy incómoda mirar a casi cualquier persona al rostro, excepto quizá a su primo, a su hermana y últimamente a Kiba, quien, por cierto, ya se había ido.

Ella hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirse, tratando de pasarlo de largo, pero entonces el rubio le cogió por la muñeca, impidiendo que saliera del salón. Sólo ellos dos estaban ahí, así que esa situación de cierto modo, se había vuelto un poco extraña e intimidante.

—Espera –le dijo Naruto. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró al sentir cómo él la tocaba, como su piel y la de él mantenían ese leve contacto—. Hinata, oye… sobre lo que pasó el otro día con Sasuke –empezó a hablar el chico, ella dio un ligero respingo—. Quería disculparme por él –continuó el rubio—, a veces Sasuke es un poco intenso, espero que no te haya asustado, ni que pienses que me gusta hacer sufrir a los demás como él.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun –le respondió la Hyuga—. Yo sé que tú eres un muy buen chico —ella terminó de hablar, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa sin siquiera notar que lo había hecho. Naruto nunca había visto una sonrisa tan brillante y tan sincera, se sorprendió tanto que le soltó la mano a Hinata, más porque ella sonaba realmente segura de lo que decía, entonces le hizo sentir mal.

¿Realmente era un buen chico? ¡Claro que no! A pesar de que todavía no le hacía nada malo a Hinata, tenía malas intenciones con ella y eso era suficiente para hacerle sentir culpable. Ese pensamiento le dio vueltas en la cabeza durante unos segundos, pero después recordó sus motivos, su amigo Sasuke, su amor no correspondido por Sakura, la posibilidad de estar con ella, además, ¿quién era Hinata? Sólo una chica boba que no significaba nada para él, no importaba su jugaba un poco con ella, ¿verdad?

—Debo irme, Naruto-kun, hasta mañana –Hinata se volteó y salió del salón casi corriendo, mientras él sólo se quedaba ahí, mirándola irse.

Dos segundos después reaccionó, corrió detrás de ella y le dio alcance en el pasillo.

—Espera, Hinata –le llamó—. ¿Cuándo podemos juntarnos a estudiar? ¿Te parece bien mañana después de clases?

La chica tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, se notaba nerviosa.

—Claro, pero… ¿Dónde? —le preguntó, sin detener sus pasos, ambos ya estaban casi saliendo de la escuela.

—Mi casa es siempre un desastre, me daría pena que la vieras —le dijo él, con una risita avergonzada—. ¿Está bien si es en la tuya?

—N-no hay problema –contestó Hinata, entonces detuvo sus pasos al notar que delante de ellos se detenía un automóvil negro y muy lujoso, la puerta trasera se abrió de forma automática y ella volvió a hacer una reverencia a Naruto—. Debo irme, Naruto-kun –dijo antes de subirse a aquel automóvil, el cual no tardó en partir.

—¡Hasta mañana! –Naruto alzó su mano para despedirse, después la bajó, mirando el camino que aquel auto había tomado—. Jamás había notado que ella era rica, digo, no lo aparenta para nada… –murmuró para sí mismo. Después de eso, cogió camino hacia su casa.

—

—

—

…..

 **Bueeeenas tardes, gente bella. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo estoy más ocupada que nunca, entre los estudios y el trabajo no encuentro tiempo para casi nada, pero ustedes saben que nunca los dejaría, ¿verdad?**

 **Hoy el episodio fue cortito, y más que nada sirvió para introducir lo que sería el personaje de Naruto y cómo va a llevar la historia entre él y Hinata, ya para el próximo podremos ver algo de acción, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.**

 **Selene is off.**


	4. New Girl

**Love Liar IV: New girl  
**

—¡Realmente no entiendo nada! –exclamó Naruto, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras observaba, insufrible, el problema de matemáticas en el libro que estaba sobre la mesa, frente a él. Hinata, sentada en el piso, a su lado, tan sólo sonrió, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas (como cada vez que lo miraba). El rubio frunció los labios en de una infantil y graciosa manera, frustrado por no comprender ni siquiera un poco de la materia, de la cual pronto tendrían examen.

—N-Naruto-kun, no te frustres tan pronto… realmente es muy fácil si pones atención en el proceso, mira —tomando el lápiz entre sus finos dedos, Hinata comenzó a resolver el problema, mostrándole a Naruto cada uno de los pasos, el cual observaba lo más atento que podía.

Después de un rato, el rubio parecía que por fin entendía un poco.

—Oh, ya veo, con que era así, ahora comprendo mucho mejor… –sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo hacia la ojiperla, la cual estaba tan sorprendida que sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de sobremanera—. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Hinata! –exclamó Naruto.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una chica muy parecida a Hinata, de menor estatura, con sus mismos ojos, pero el cabello castaño. La joven de unos doce años, se quedó mirando a la pareja que se abrazaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hermana? ¿Trajiste a tu novio a la casa? –le preguntó la menor, a lo que las mejillas de Hinata parecían arder de la vergüenza.

—¡N-No, Hanabi-chan! Naruto-kun es un compañero de la escuela –se apresuró en aclarar la chica, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, al tiempo que también se alejaba de Naruto. El rubio, por su parte, se puso de pie.

—¡Hola! Soy Naruto, tú debes ser la hermana pequeña de Hinata –dijo animado, haciendo un saludo con su mano derecha.

Hanabi le observó fijamente, en silencio. Algo de ese rubio cabeza hueca no le terminaba de agradar, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La menor de los Hyuga solía ser una niña bastante inteligente, vivaz y, sobre todo, muy perspicaz en cuanto a leer a las personas se trataba.

—Si haces llorar a mi hermana te mato.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Hinata estaba absorta por lo que acababa de decir su hermana menor. Naruto tragó saliva; de algún modo, se sentía intimidado. Hanabi salió de la habitación, pero dejó la puerta abierta, no permitiría que esos dos se quedaran a solas con las puertas cerradas.

—E-ella es muy agradable… –murmuró Naruto, sin saber qué más decir.

Después de la escuela, habían ido a estudiar juntos, tal y como habían quedado el día anterior. Sasuke le había pedido que aprovechara al máximo aquella oportunidad, que hiciera lo necesario para que Hinata cayera rendida a sus pies.

Estando en esa habitación, recordó lo que había visto en la escuela, como Kiba le entregaba un diario de vida a Hinata: su diario de vida. Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, no estaba a la vista, obviamente ese pequeño libro no era algo que Hinata dejaría por ahí en cualquier parte, menos después de haberlo perdido ya una vez. Quizá sería más difícil de conseguir de lo que pensaba.

—Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana, Naruto-kun –le dijo Hinata, bajando la mirada como si todo aquello hubiese sido algo provocado por ella.

—No, no, claro que no, Hinata –el rubio rápidamente le interrumpió—. No debes disculparte por nada, seguro tu hermana sólo estaba preocupada por ti, además, dudo que haya querido ser grosera y aunque así fuese, no es culpa tuya –después de notar como ella se calmaba un poco, Naruto se volvió a sentar, soltando un suspiro—. Hey, hay algo que quisiera preguntar…

La Hyuga levantó la mirada, sus enormes anteojos brillaban bajo el foco de luz artificial de la habitación, haciendo imposible el vislumbrar sus ojos blancos a través de ellos.

—¿Qué cosa, Naruto-kun?

El rubio se aclaró la garganta; era ahora o nunca.

—Sakura-chan… es decir, Sakura –se corrigió a sí mismo–, está haciendo una fiesta este sábado –prosiguió–. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? –la chica le miró con sorpresa—. Y-yo jamás he ido a una fiesta, no sé… –bajó la mirada, parecía haberse puesto triste de un momento a otro—. No creo que sea buena idea, ¿sabes? No tengo nada para ponerme y, bueno… sólo mírame… no encajo en ese tipo de eventos.

El rubio frunció el ceño, si ella lo rechazaba, Sasuke le armaría una bronca, no estaba dispuesto a soportar sus berrinches.

—Vamos, Hinata. Te aseguro que te divertirás, además, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué no encajas? ¡No digas tonterías! No hay nada de malo en ti –apoyó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Hinata, provocando que las mejillas de ésta adquirieran un ligero color rosa—. Además, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, vamos, ¿Sí? Quiero agradecerte por intentar que mi cabeza dura aprenda algo.

La ojiperla bajó la mirada. La verdad es que la repentina cercanía con Naruto la ponía muy nerviosa, estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse ahí mismo, pues eso la haría ver más tonta y boba de lo que ya era. En cierto modo, era lindo saber que poco a poco, él comenzaba a fijarse en su existencia, que quería pasar tiempo a su lado, aunque fuese como amigos, porque estaba segura de que un chico como Naruto, alguien popular, que lo tenía todo, jamás se fijaría en ella como algo más que eso, una amiga.

—Está… está bien, Naruto-kun, iré –le aseguró, aunque ella misma no estaba segura de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

—

—

—

Preparar una fiesta en su casa requería la más absoluta perfección y eso Sakura Haruno lo sabía muy bien. Luego de que sus padres se fuesen de viaje durante todo el fin de semana, se preocupó de organizar todo junto a su mejor amiga, Ino. Las dos chicas eran conocidas como las más lindas y populares del colegio, tanto Sakura como Ino, eran inteligentes, buenas en los deportes y tenían una fila de muchachos detrás de ellas, pero las dos compartían una afición en común; Uchiha Sasuke.

A pesar de ser rivales en el amor, eso no les impedía ser mejores amigas, siempre se decían la una a la otra que, si Sasuke elegía a la contraria, la otra se apartaría del camino, era cuestión de quién de las dos supiera usar mejor sus cartas para atrapar al Uchiha.

—Dime, Ino, ¿cómo se me ve este vestido? –preguntó la chica de cabellera rosa, enseñándole a su amiga el vestido que utilizaría aquella noche. Ambas estaban en el centro comercial, aquella noche sería la fiesta y, obviamente, no usarían nada que ya se hubiesen puesto una vez.

Ino, la chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, observó el vestido de color rosa pálido que su amiga llevaba puesto, sin duda le quedaba bien, eso no se podía negar.

—¿Crees que Sasuke-kun te mirará con eso? –le contestó, riendo de forma altanera—. Bueno, no te queda mal, pero sabemos lo exigente que es él.

—Cállate, Ino-cerda –la del pelo rosa se dio la vuelta, furiosa, mientras volvía a entrar en el probador para cambiarse.

—¿Qué dijiste, frente de marquesina?

Ino empuñó su mano en dirección a Sakura, pero rápidamente se distrajo al ver entrar a cierta persona a la tienda, una chica de piel pálida que solía ver en el asiento más apartado de su salón.

—¿Qué no es esa la Hyuga? –murmuró.

Sakura salió del probador, trayendo su ropa normal y el vestido en el brazo, Ino le hizo un gesto para que observara lo mismo que ella.

—¿Qué hace aquí la chica rara esa? –preguntó—. Creí que esta era una tienda exclusiva.

Hinata, por su parte, se encontraba mirando los vestidos. Naruto le había invitado a una fiesta el día anterior, pero no tenía nada, nada que le sirviera, ni un vestido, ni una falda, pantalones o algo bonito que lucir, sólo su misma ropa de siempre, fea y aburrida. Al menos si iba a salir con él, aunque fuese como su amiga, quería tratar de no avergonzarlo al estar al lado de una _freak_.

—No creo que nada de esto me quede… –murmuró para sí misma, desanimada.

Ino y Sakura la seguían observando.

—¿Qué crees que haga aquí? –preguntó la Haruno, a lo que su amiga, más que curiosa, no dudó en acercarse a la chica rarita del salón—. Hey, Ino –le llamó Sakura, pero fue ignorada.

—Oye, eres Hinata, ¿no? –al oír la voz de la rubia, Hinata dio un pequeño respingo—. Claro que eres tú –Ino se respondió a sí misma—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¿Eh? Y-yo, un vestido… quería comprar… –respondió nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos como una niña pequeña-

—Oh, ¿y eso? No te ves como alguien que use vestidos, ¿sabes que esta tienda es súper exclusiva? –la rubia comenzó a hablar con su tono altanero, parecía que miraba a Hinata como si ésta fuese una tonta, que no sabía dónde estaba parada—. ¿Cómo pensabas pagarlo?

La Hyuga permanecía haciendo el mismo gesto, sin alzar la mirada.

—B-bueno, lo sé, pues con esto –Hinata sacó del bolsillo de su jersey holgado una tarjeta de crédito de color negro, el nivel más alto. A Ino casi se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas, sobre todo al ver el nombre de la tímida chica escrito en la tarjeta. Ella sólo tenía 16 años, pero tenía una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre. ¡Su familia debía ser sumamente rica!

—Y-ya veo…

—¿Qué pasa, Ino? –Sakura se acercó a ver de qué hablaba su amiga con aquella _bicho raro_ , entonces, notó lo mismo que la rubia, pero disimuló mucho mejor su sorpresa—. Hinata, ¿irás a algún lugar exclusivo?

—Yo, bueno… –la chica parecía bastante aproblemada, era desesperante el verla hablar siempre con tartamudeos como si fuese una lerda, eso era lo que Sakura pensaba de ella, realmente no la soportaba—. Y-yo, Naruto-kun… él me invitó a tu fiesta, S-Sakura-san.

—¿Naruto lo hizo?

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida, ¿alguien como Naruto, yendo a su fiesta con una chica como Hinata? Para empezar, él jamás se fijaría en alguien así, sin gracia, además, ¿no estaba Naruto enamorado de ella? Fue entonces que una idea vino a su mente, aprovecharía a Hinata para ello.

—Oye, pero mira la suerte que tuviste de encontrarte conmigo, ¿no te gustaría que te ayude?

Ino miró a Sakura un tanto confundida, ¿qué rayos estaba maquinando su querida amiga?

—¿De verdad harías eso? –le preguntó la chica de ojos perla, a lo que la Haruno asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero claro, haremos que Naruto no pueda dejar de mirarte –le dijo, tomándola de la mano para jalarla hacia los probadores. Si era capaz de meterle a Hinata por los ojos a Naruto, ese idiota finalmente la dejaría en paz, para que pudiera conquistar con tranquilidad a Sasuke, así él dejaría de interferir.

—

—

—

Naruto se encontraba en casa de Sasuke, junto a Gaara. Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo estaban frente a la consola de videojuegos, concentrados en disparar a sus enemigos. Sasuke se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre su cama.

—Hoy es la fiesta, ¿ya invitaste a Hinata, Naruto? –dijo de pronto, a lo que el rubio dio un salto, eufórico.

—¡Eso es, primer lugar! –exclamó. Sasuke bufó.

—Oye, idiota, te estoy hablando.

El rubio se volvió a sentar, observando al Uchiha. Frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que lo hice, ¿con quién crees que hablas? –respondió—. Ella vendrá a la fiesta de Sakura-chan, ahí haré que caiga rendida a mis pies para después humillarla como tú quieres, ¿estás feliz?

—Más te vale que no lo arruines –Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto, quitándole el mando para poder jugar ahora él—. ¿Un equipo de dos? —le dijo a Gaara, quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

—Eish –se quejó el rubio.

—Claro –Gaara por fin habló. No estaba muy interesado en las tonterías de ese par, por eso nunca se metía en esos asuntos, sobre todo en sus tontos retos y sus apuestas, no eran más que un par de inmaduros, ambos.

—

—

—

Era de noche cuando Naruto y compañía llegaron a la fiesta en casa de Sakura. Ya había un montón de gente ahí, chicos de otras escuelas, amigos de Sakura, amigos de sus amigos, parecía que sería una buena noche para disfrutar. Sasuke enseguida se sentó en uno de los sofás de la enorme sala de la casa de la pelirosa, abriendo una lata de cerveza que, sabrá dios de dónde había obtenido. Gaara se perdió en un dos por tres y Naruto se sentó cerca de donde Sasuke estaba.

—¿Y bien? No veo a la fenómeno Hyuga por ninguna parte, ¿estás seguro de que vendrá?

—Me dijo que vendría –respondió Naruto, frunciendo los labios.

La música apenas dejaba escuchar lo que ambos hablaban, había varias personas bailando al otro lado, en la improvisada pista de baile.

Sakura e Ino se acercaron al dúo, cada una luciendo un vestido del mismo color que su cabellera, pero en tono más claro.

—¡Sasuke-kun, viniste! –la chica no tardó en sentarse justo al lado de Sasuke, ignorando a Naruto, como siempre.

—Sakura-chan, qué linda estás –dijo al verla, mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro. Sakura lucía preciosa para él, no podía entender cómo es que Sasuke la despreciaba de ese modo, pues éste ni siquiera la había mirado.

—Ah, hola –le respondió sin interés alguno la Haruno.

—Oye, frentona, aléjate de Sasuke-kun –Ino rápidamente se sentó al otro lado de Sasuke, empujando a Naruto fuera del sofá, agarró del brazo al Uchiha, jalándolo hacia ella, mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo del otro lado.

—Suéltalo, Ino-cerda –decía la de cabello rosa.

Desde el piso, Naruto miró con nerviosismo la cara de pocos amigos que ponía Sasuke.

—N-Naruto-kun… –escuchó una suave voz que le llamaba.

—¿Eh?

Naruto se dio la vuelta, aún en el piso, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando notó a la preciosa chica que estaba de pie frente a él. Su largo cabello negro con reflejos azulados caía sobre su espalda y hombros, cubiertos sólo por los tirantes del vestido de color blanco, el cual caía en forma de A hasta sus rodillas. Los zapatos de tacón hacían lucir esas piernas bien formadas, pero sin duda, lo que más lo dejó sin aliento, eran los enormes senos que parecían querer escapar de la tela del vestido. Los ojos de color perla brillaban sin los anteojos que siempre traía encima, su hermosa cara ahora estaba libre de cualquier cosa que impidiera apreciar lo bonita que era.

—¿Hinata? –Naruto se puso de pie como una bala, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Realmente aquella preciosa chica era Hinata?

Pero él no era el único que estaba anonadado. Aún mientras era jalado por esas dos chicas sin cerebro, ignorando por completo sus chillonas voces, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Algo parecía haberle golpeado muy duro en ese momento, sólo podía ver a esa chica iluminada frente a él, al tiempo que sus latidos se aceleraban como si de un momento a otro le hubiesen puesto una bomba.

Uchiha Sasuke acababa de caer en los encantos de la _freak_.

—

—

—

Adelanto:

 _El cambio de look de Hinata había dejado a todo el mundo anonadado, tanto así, que incluso el despiadado de Uchiha Sasuke parecía absorto, no podía dejar de mirarla. Toda la escuela estaba conmocionada, cuando la vieron llegar sin los anteojos, con su cabello suelto, con el uniforme mucho más ceñido. ¿Acaso siempre había sido así de hermosa?_

—

—

 _A Kiba casi se le salió el corazón cuando Hinata lo saludó aquella mañana, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan hermosa? Aunque él pensaba que ella lo era desde mucho antes, ahora ni siquiera tenía forma de ocultar su nerviosismo frente a ella, incluso si era un chico rudo, tosco y de malos modales._

— _¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves bien –dijo el muchacho, mirando al piso para que ella no notara lo nervioso que estaba. La ojiperla se sonrojó levemente, aquel día, no habían parado de decirle lo bonita que era._

— _Gracias, Kiba-kun._

—

—

 **Love, Liar V: No uno, no dos; sino tres**

…..

 **¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Como vieron, Hinata no duró demasiado siendo la niña "rara" del salón, obviamente tenía que ser la Hinata que todos conocemos y amamos. Ahora, me pregunto si alguien se esperaba la reacción de Sasuke al verla transformada, jajaja, me gustan los triángulos amorosos, pero es mejor un cuadrado (¿?)**

 **Si quieren saber cómo es que Hinata llegó a verse así, en el siguiente capítulo habrá un flashback de su cambio de look con la ayuda de Ino y Sakura, a la cual, como vieron le salió el tiro por la culata. ¿Será que ya perdió a Sasuke para siempre? Pues quién sabe, jejeje.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Les mando muchos besos a todos, gracias por estar siempre ahí, espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque no tiene tanta acción, quizá en el siguiente haya cosas mucho más interesantes. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Selene is off.**


End file.
